Butterfly Sundance
'''Butterfly Sundance '''is a book and later stage play in Fly, written by William Greyveth in 669 BS. The Butterfly Sundance is one of the best selling books around the continent and is adored in Naporia. The Plot Act One Butterfly Sundance opens up to the city of Rabar where a young squire, known as Henry, is in the market stall and meeting with his friends, Jeremy and Maximus. They confer and talk about the incoming sense of war between Rabar and an unnamed city. Henry opens up his satchel to reveal several stolen oranges in his pocket before they hear a fanfare nearby to which they run off to. The square is filled with passerby's, but is mainly filled with the king's daughter, Princess Janine, who is thanking several old knights for their support in protecting the city. Henry immediately catches sight of her and admits his instant attraction to her, citing, "Let the days go short, and my life fly away for the love I share o' Janine." To which he shouts at the princess, who does not hear him. Henry plots to meet with her and admit his feelings for her the next night. That night, Henry sneaks into the palace and meets with Janine, admitting his true love for her in a monologue to which Janine calls the guards. Janine tells Henry that she will never love him, unless "the oceans rose into great valiant beasts." Henry is thrown in jail where he remains there for a few days. Act Two Henry is freed and finds out that Janine is set to marry the prince of the enemy city in a bid to cool down the feuding between the two cities. Distraught, Henry tries to commit suicide before he is eventually stopped by Jeremy who tells him that Maximus is general of the army now. Henry tells that he will enlist in the army to kill the prince who is set to marry Janine, known as Prince Robert. Henry sends a letter to Janine, telling her that he will many men for her in a bid to win her love. Janine throws the letter in the fire and tells the guards to arrest Henry, however he is already enlisted into the army and Maximus denies the right to kill him. Now as a soldier, Henry sneaks into the other city and confronts Prince Robert in which he tries to kill. Robert is gravely wounded but stabs Henry in the arm. Maximus and Jeremy enter the palace and shouting at Henry for his arrogance. "But I love her more than words can spout!" he cries, before Robert collapses onto the floor and dies. Jeremy tells Henry that they can no longer be friends, to which Henry boils and kills Jeremy in a fit of rage. Maximus arrests Henry and cries, "The sense of love has nulled your mind!" where he is arrested. Janine gets word of Robert's death and cries madly, before the father of Prince Robert orders an assassin to kill Henry which proves successful. Henry lies dying as he admits his love for Janine in front of her face as she meets with him to discuss the murder of Robert. Henry asks for a kiss, to which Janine kicks him before leaving Henry dead. In Rise of Darkness In The Lowly Farmer Windfrey Enamo has a copy of Butterfly Sundance in his room. Trivia *Butterfly Sundance seems to accurately predict the story of the Loving Squire with certain changes to it. *It is Hori's favourite play Category:Culture Category:Plays